


DISHES

by sandragracelee



Series: Two breakups and a Divorce [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandragracelee/pseuds/sandragracelee
Summary: A Drabble.-The one where they broke up.





	DISHES

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. THIS IS A DRABBLE. NO PLOT AT ALL. AND THIS IS 50% CUTE AND 50% GRAMMAR ERRORS

 

 

 

**Day 0.**

He rummaged through their shared closet looking for a bigger backpack. When he found one, he opened the zipper and put it on the floor.

"That's mine."

He ignored his dick of a boyfriend because he was busy grabbing his clothes out of the closet. He grabbed a few underwears too. He put it all in the bag. His eyes scanned the room, looking for important stuff that he might need but he decided he just needed clothes. He could buy or borrow the rest from Kyungsoo.

"I'm leaving. I'm gonna leave you here with your true love." He calmly said, closing the zipper of the bag before throwing it over his shoulder. "Make love to your fine china." Baekhyun walked out of the bedroom.

His boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend didn't even react. He didn't want him to react anyway. He was determined to leave.

He angrily pushed the down button of the elevator. He glared at the floor number that was shown just above the buttons, counting it down like it would make it arrive faster. Baekhyun stood in front of the door when he saw the number 7 blinking at him. When the elevator finally opened, he walked inside and pressed the number 4. The ride was fast because it was only three floors.

He went straight to apartment 405, knocking the door loudly. When his knuckles hurt, he began kicking it.

The door swung open, a sleepy Jongin greeted him. "Hi, hyung. What's up."

Baekhyun walked into the apartment, finding Kyungsoo in the living room. "Soo, how much if I'm gonna rent this living room?"

Kyungsoo didn't spare him a look. His eyes were focused on the television. "Go home, Baek."

"No. I'll pay you. How much for this living room?" He asked.

Jongin joined Kyungsoo on the sofa, folding his body almost in half to fit himself as he used Kyungsoo's thigh as a pillow. If it was any other day, Baekhyun would find it cute but now, it made him roll his eyes.

"Baek, you already broke up with him twice this year."

"And you begged him to take you back twice this year, hyung."

"Wow, thank you for keeping track of our breakups but this is the last time. I'm not gonna go back to him again. Never again. This is a real break up." He said, dropping his backpack on the floor.

"I would like to believe you but you didn't even use your own bag. That's Chanyeol's."

Baekhyun kicked the backpack. "How sure are you that this is his?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"It has a rilakkuma key chain, Baek."

Baekhyun grunted as he sat down on the floor. "Rilakkuma. He's such a kid." He mumbled, glaring at the innocent key chain. He opened the small pockets of the backpack finding nothing but candy wrappers and receipts and guitar picks. "Look at all these trash." He announced, pointing at the garbage he just found. The couple didn't react. They were too engrossed on the television. Baekhyun opened the bigger pocket, finding Chanyeol's very old wallet. If Baekhyun hadn't gifted him a new one, he was sure Chanyeol would still be using this beat-up wallet which obviously had seen better days.

He opened it and checked the contents.

Expired discount cards, foreign notes, more receipts and movie tickets. A lot of movie tickets. But the print had faded. Only the titles remained readable.

"The Accidental Detective was 2017, right?" He asked, squinting hard, trying to read the date.

"15."

Baekhyun counted the years using his fingers. "That's what, four years ago?" He remembered being amazed by that movie. It seemed like it was only yesterday when he argued what flavor of popcorn they should buy. He closed his eyes as he tried to recall that day. Caramel. Definitely caramel. "Time passed by so fast. We were still in high school at that time." He checked the other tickets. "How about Gangnam blues?"

"15."

"Deadpool?"

"16.

"What? Deadpool was three years ago?"

Jongin snorted. "Remember Halloween party that year? Chanyeol's so funny. He pranced around wearing a cheap Deadpool mask and he was very devastated when he didn't win the best costume. Your boyfriend is so funny, hyung."

"He was funny because he looked like an idiot. He dead ass looked like a walking hotdog. Why did I even agree to be his boyfriend? Ugh. I regret everything. I hate him."

"You asked him to be your boyfriend, Baek. Not the other way around." Kyungsoo said, giving him a pointed look.

"That's not the point. We already broke up. And what about The Beauty Inside?" He asked, lifting the ticket close to his eyes. "Damn, Han Hyojoo was so beautiful in this movie. Chanyeol had a big crush on her."

"2015? I'm not sure."

Baekhyun picked up the tickets from the floor. "Why is Chanyeol keeping all these trash?" He asked as he crumpled it.

"He's a sentimental person, Baek. Maybe those movie dates meant a lot to him."

Baekhyun placed the crumpled tickets on the floor, flattening it using his palms. "Oh, right. He certainly is." He put the tickets back inside the wallet when he noticed something sticking out from one of the cardholders. He pulled the blue note. He opened it carelessly and almost had a breakdown because of embarrassment upon realizing what he was holding.

He crumpled the note, stood up and walked straight to the bathroom.

He locked the door and sat on the bowl. He opened the note again, frowning at his own handwriting.

 

**_Hey Chanyeol._ **

**_I hate your height and I hate your ears and I hate your bow legs and I hate your perm. You tell me who did that perm to you and I'm gonna go kill that stylist because dude, you look like you have an active volcano on top of your head that's waiting to erupt. I'm just concerned about your wellbeing and appearance. So text me and tell me who did that to you. I advise you to text me as soon as possible so we can plan the revenge. We're going to burn the salon._ **

**_Ps. Here's my number: 011-5633-6104_ **  
**_Pps. The first text you should send must be "hey, babe." that will be our code. So I'll immediately know that it's you._ **

**_Pps. I heard the new Hwang Jung Min movie is good._ **  
**_Pppps. I'll buy the popcorn_ **

 

Baekhyun's face was distorted from cringing so hard. He wanted to choke his 2015 self because, _what the fuck_. The letter was so lame. But he also wanted to praise his 2015 self because, _wow that was so smooth._

Of course, Chanyeol had texted him that night. But it wasn't 'hey babe'. It was 'hey, baekhyun' and Baekhyun wanted to kill the person who revealed his identity more than he wanted to kill the stylist.

So why did Chanyeol keep this letter? Probably to humiliate him and probably so that he had something to read when he wanted to have a good laugh. The bastard.

Well, Baekhyun wouldn't let him keep this letter anymore. He would perforate the paper so nobody could read it.

**

 

 

 

**Day 1.**

Baekhyun went to class with a permanent frown. He didn't sleep well. His back was aching. His neck was aching. His whole body was aching.

He entered the lecture room and glared at everyone.

Chanyeol was seated at the very back, had his earphones on, nodding to a slow beat looking cool and unproblematic. He looked like he slept well. He looked like he got 10 hours of sleep. He looked like he enjoyed the queen-sized bed for himself. Baekhyun was envious at first then angry after a second because they bought that bed. Baekhyun decided he would saw the bed in half. He would claim his part.

The grabbed the empty chair beside Chanyeol and dragged it to the other side of the room. It made screeching sound, drawing everybody's attention.

Chanyeol stayed looking unproblematic while Baekhyun dropped his bag on the floor forcefully before he sat down on the chair, still frowning.

"Oh. They broke up." Somebody said out loud.

 

 

***

After tossing and turning for an hour, Baekhyun gave up.

He stood up, grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment 405. He walked straight to the elevator, angrily pressing the up button.

He entered the elevator and pressed 7.

Baekhyun didn't want to go to class tomorrow looking like a zombie, no, he would get the sleep that he deserved.

He walked into the apartment 703, straight to the bedroom.

He was absolutely correct. The idiot was living his best life, sprawled on the very center of the bed. The man was clearly enjoying their time apart.

Baekhyun gently pushed the taller back to his side of the bed, cursing silently because, _why the fuck is this man so fucking heavy?_

He sneaked under the duvet, thanking all the saints because the bed felt like heaven. Bed of roses got nothing on this. He buried his face into the pillow. He missed it so much. He was away for only one night but he missed the bed so much he was so happy he wanted to cry. He inhaled the smell of the pillows. He missed it. He moved to his right, sniffing the sheets. He missed it. He crawled his way to the right, burying his nose into Chanyeol's nape. He missed it.

Finally, he fell asleep.

But was awakened at 2 in the morning when he reached out to both sides of the bed and did not find Chanyeol's warmth. He peeked, checking the bottom of the bathroom's door if the light was on inside but it wasn't. _Where are you?_ He whined and kicked the duvet off his legs.

He stood up, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the living room. Chanyeol was lying on the sofa, his legs dangling because the sofa was for people with average height only. He was sleeping peacefully, his mouth slightly open. _Fucking ugly man._

Baekhyun positioned himself above Chanyeol. His right leg was dangling too, mirroring the taller. His head on Chanyeol's chest. His left ear right above Chanyeol's heart. The beat of his boyfriend's heart put him to sleep.

But he was awakened, again, at 3 in the morning when he nuzzled his nose against every corner of the sofa and did not find Chanyeol's skin. _Where the fuck is that dumbo_? He whined and stood up.

He found Chanyeol lying on their bed. Baekhyun wanted to kill the guy.

He slid his legs under the duvet and pulled Chanyeol closer to him, circling his arms around the guy's body, hugging him. So tight. When Chanyeol moved, Baekhyun bumped his forehead on the guy's nape.

"Try moving again and I swear I'm gonna break up with you for real. Like, very real break up. I'm gonna go far far away and you'll never see my ass again Chanyeol, I swear to god." He warned.

"Take your ass and leave. I don't care." The taller's voice was muffled but he heard the words very, very clear.

Baekhyun bumped his head against the taller's nape again. "Take that back."

"No, I will never take you back."

"I said take THAT back, you deaf."

"Why are you even here? You broke up with me, didn't you?"

"Yes. And we're not back together. We're not okay, yet. Not until you apologize for what you did."

"What did I do? I can't even remember. Enlighten me."

"You're not only deaf. You have early dementia. And because you scolded me first thing in the morning. Because of the dirty dishes in the sink, Chanyeol. You're so lame. I hate you." 

"You're the lame one in this relationship, Baekhyun. Why are you even here?"

Baekhyun threw his right leg around Chanyeol. He clung to him like a horny octopus. "I sleepwalked."

**

 

 

**Day 2.**

Baekhyun rolled his eyes so far up he almost saw his frontal lobe when he noticed that his chair was placed on the far left side. _Do I have a contagious disease that I'm not aware of?_

He pulled the chair to the center, glaring at Chanyeol who looked so cool and unproblematic, sitting on the far right side of the room.

"Oh, Baekhyun's coming near Chanyeol. Maybe they're okay-ish."

"We're not okay and mind your own business, Hyesung." He snarled before he glanced at his ex who was completely oblivious, he was wearing earphones.

"We are minding our own business before you pulled the chair and damaged our eardrums, Baekhyun." Seulgi snarled back.

Baekhyun only made a face at her.

 

*

Baekhyun glanced at his left. _Still there._

He opened his sandwich and glared at it. There were too many tomatoes. _The fuck is this? Salad?_ He tossed it back to his tray.

He glanced again. _Still there._

He picked the sandwich again, removing the tomatoes but his hands were fidgety, he tossed the sandwich back to the tray. He grabbed his banana milk, putting the straw, sipping and finishing it in one breath.

He glanced again. _Still fucking there_. He snapped.

He tapped the table twice to get his friends' attention.

  
"Who the fuck is that? Tell me, Soo. Who the fuck is that guy talking to my ex right now? And what are they talking about?" Kyungsoo ignored him. He turned to Jongin. "Hey, Jongin, tell me." He tapped the table again, demanding their answers.

"Where?"

"On my left, Jongin. 3 o'clock." Jongin glanced to his own left. Baekhyun groaned. "Your 3 o'clock, Kim Jongin." Baekhyun said through gritted teeth.

Jongin snapped his head to his right. "Oh, there he is." He squinted. "Who's that?"

"That's what I asked you, Jongin. Do you know the guy?" He tapped his hand on the table impatiently.

"No. Never seen him before." The younger shrugged.

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol. He looked so immersed in the conversation. The idiot.

"He's the new exchange student. His name is Jongdae." Kyungsoo stated.

Baekhyun was once again impressed because his friend rarely speaks but he knew everything.

"Okay, so what are they talking about? Read their lips, Jongin."

"I can't read lips, hyung. But I think they're talking about guitars or something. Look at the exchange student's hands. He's doing this," Baekhyun watched as Jongin did some movements before he glanced back at Chanyeol's direction. "He's like he's strumming a guitar, hyung. Maybe they're talking about that."

"Are you sure the guy isn't explaining something about kinks? He looked like he's touching his nipples, Jongin. He's touching his own nipples in front of my boyfriend. Should I go kick him away?"

"I thought he's your ex, Baekhyun?"

He ignored Kyungsoo. He picked up his tray and about to walk to Chanyeol's table but got stopped by ugly Seulgi.

"Baekhyun, I just want to remind you that the deadline of our paper is tonight. I sent it to your email last Friday. You better proofread it and send it to Mr. Kim's email. Tonight. Not later than 9 pm." She ordered.

"Yes. Okay. Please step aside now." The girl turned around, flipping her hair, the tips hitting Baekhyun's chin. _Ugly bitch._

He proceeded with his plan. He walked straight to Chanyeol's table. He laid his tray and sat across the dumbo. He wiggled his butt, slightly pushing the new student to the side.

"Hi." The guy greeted. High pitched.

"Hello." Baekhyun greeted back. Pitch, a couple keys higher.

The guy looked amused. Baekhyun flashed him a very fake smile.

The guy turned his attention back to Chanyeol. "So, like, the strumming wasn't very important?"

Baekhyun just sat there and glared at his sandwich, listening to Chanyeol as he talked back to the new student.

"Yeah. You'll get the hang of it, eventually. I think the more important thing is, the bassist and the drummer should be in sync with each other-"

"Ouch! What-" The guy stared at Baekhyun. "I'm sorry, did you kick my foot?"

 _I meant to kick Chanyeol's foot but yours was in the way, so yes_. "No, I didn't. Why would I do that?" He denied.

The guy snorted and looked at him with a funny expression.

Chanyeol cleared his throat. "Jongdae, listen. How about we talk about this some other time, yeah?" He said before he stood up.

The guy also stood up. "Yeah. Okay. Sorry for taking your time. Yeol. See you later."

Chanyeol nodded and tapped the guy's shoulder before they both left, walking toward opposite directions, leaving Baekhyun alone.

Chanyeol's food was left untouched. _Did he really abandon his food just to avoid me?_ He saw Jongin and Kyungsoo laughing at him. He inhaled slowly, calming himself. The calmness lasted two minutes. He closed his fists, ready to fight his ex.

He stood up and turned around, his body almost collided with Chanyeol's.

"Where are you going?"

"About to find you and fight you. How dare you leave me here alone."

"I went to buy you water, Baekhyun. Sit down."

Baekhyun sat down, instantly forgiving Chanyeol for leaving him but it didn't stop him from glaring at the guy's forehead. It was a stupid looking forehead.

But his heart softened a little bit when Chanyeol grabbed his sandwich and removed all the tomatoes before handing it back to him. But the taller was frowning.

"Are you frowning at me?"

"Take the sandwich, Baekhyun."

"You are frowning at me right now."

"You are frowning at me, too. Take the fucking sandwich, Baekhyun."

"No, not gonna accept that if you don't stop being ugly in front of me."

Chanyeol tossed the sandwich back to the tray. "Starve, then." He said, shrugging and peeling the wrapper of his own sandwich.

Baekhyun picked up the sandwich. He took a bite before he kicked Chanyeol's foot. Chanyeol didn't kick him back. Chanyeol would never hit him back.

**

 

"How many times should I tell you, Baekhyun, you don't have a dishwasher here."

"I'll do it later, Soo." He said dismissively while turning his laptop on. He opened a pack of chips, pouring it into the bowl. He groaned when he realized he would have to wash the bowl later.

"I'm gonna check the fucking sink first thing tomorrow morning. If I see one dirty dish in there, I will kick you out and throw your stuff out the window."

Baekhyun peeked at the sink. "Wow. That's too many dishes to wash, Soo!" He complained.

"You're the one who used all of that, Byun. Me and Jongin don't even eat here. Chanyeol's not here. Nobody's gonna clean after you so you better wash those."

Baekhyun whined, finally standing up. "Okay. I'm gonna do it now. Stop yelling. Ugh. I wanna break up with you too!." He walked to the kitchen and stared at the sink, not knowing what to do. _I hate this chore._

 _So many! Did I use all of these? For the past two days_? He whined some more before putting the rubber gloves on _. I hate this so much. I'm not gonna use any plate or any bowl. I'm gonna put the food in my palm from now on._

He was done cleaning and drying the dishes after 20 minutes. He cleaned the sink too. He was tired. Chanyeol was right. A person should wash right after using the bowls because the leftover noodles would stick and dry out and it would be so hard to scrub.

He went back to the living room and stared at his laptop that was on sleep mode. He somehow forgot what he was supposed to do.

He felt sticky and dirty so he decided to take a shower. Plus he was stressed. He needed to release the stress. He went back to the 7th floor.

**

 

 

Chanyeol was lying on the bed when Baekhyun came out of the shower. He was on his phone playing mobile games.

Baekhyun made a show of lowering his towel, peeking over his shoulder to see if Chanyeol was looking. He wasn't.

Baekhyun dropped the towel on the floor. He was naked, facing the closet. He peeked over his shoulder again to see of Chanyeol was looking. He wasn't.

Baekhyun grabbed a black underwear and put it on. He then picked his towel up and hit Chanyeol with it.

"Ouch! What the fuck?" Chanyeol sat up, scratching his legs where the towel just whipped.

"I'm naked here and you don't even spare me a look."

"Why should I look?" The taller ask as if what Baekhyun had said was very ridiculous.

"Because I'm naked and irresistible!" Baekhyun stated the obvious.

"C'mon. I also have what you have, Baekhyun. I have a dick too. Your body ain't special." The taller said, dismissing him.

Baekhyun hit Chanyeol with the towel one more time before he went back to the bathroom. He would have to release his stress alone.

He jerked himself fast. He poured more lube into his palm to make it more slippery and pleasurable enough to get him off. He leaned his forehead on the tiled wall, refusing to think about Chanyeol. But in the end, it was still Chanyeol's name he moaned when he came.

He washed his body again.

He slept on the living room of apartment 405 that night. He felt more tired. He hadn't released any stress at all.

**

 

 

 

**Day 3.**

"I can't believe you forgot to do it. That was your job, Baekhyun!"

"I'm sorry, okay. It's my fault. It slipped out of my mind." If there was one thing Baekhyun hated to do, it would be apologizing. But it was his fault. Seulgi was about to bite his head off.

"I reminded you yesterday!" Seulgi screamed out of frustration. Their other group mates were standing behind her, all of them killing Baekhyun with their eyes.

"I'm sorry. I said I'm sorry. I'll just-" Baekhyun closed his eyes. He was mad at himself too. "I'll talk to Mr. Kim."

Seulgi dug her forefinger into Baekhyun chest. "You better do that. I'm not gonna fail because of you." She poked her finger into Baekhyun chest in between every word she said.

Baekhyun felt very humiliated and embarrassed and degraded. He stood still, refusing to believe what Seulgi was doing until finally, her hand was swatted away.

"He said he's sorry, Seulgi. He said he'll talk to Mr. Kim. I know you're upset but you're being very rude right now. Leave him alone."

Seulgi glared at him and Chanyeol before she turned around and left.

Baekhyun was about to tear up. He suddenly felt so small and useless but Chanyeol rubbed his shoulders with his palms and it calmed Baekhyun down.

"Let's skip the last class, Baek. Just go home and do your task. I'll talk to Mr. Kim." Chanyeol kissed the top of his head. "Don't think about it anymore. She's just being a bitch as usual." Baekhyun let out a quiet sob. Chanyeol placed both of his hands under his jaw, tilting his head up. "Don't cry." A single tear fell. Chanyeol wiped it with his thumb and pecked him on the lips. "Go home." He placed one more kiss on Baekhyun's forehead. "I'll talk to Mr. Kim. Go home."

**

 

Baekhyun was seated on the living room floor of apartment 703. He was finally done proofreading the five-page essay. He checked the citations too. He composed an email addressed to Mr. Kim, attaching the Microsoft word file. He scanned the pages one last time before he clicked back to google mail. He read the body of his email, making sure he expressed his deep apologies before hitting send.

He pulled the backpack from under the coffee table. He looked for the beat-up wallet, taking the blue note out, flattening it above the table. He wrote something at the back of the note. He folded it carefully before he walked into the bedroom.

*

He was already lying on the bed when Chanyeol emerged from the shower, all clean and smelling fresh and so hot and looking so delicious. Baekhyun busied himself with the mobile game he was playing on his phone. He didn't peek when Chanyeol was naked and was bending down as he rummaged through the closet. He didn't peek. No. Not more than five.

He only peeked four times.

Chanyeol joined him on the bed but he was lying too far from him. Baekhyun moved toward his ex. Placing the blue note above Chanyeol's chest before he hid his face under the duvet.

Chanyeol was going to laugh at him. _Fuck. I'm so fucking silly._

"Baek, this note was from 300 years ago. I already memorized this. What am I gonna do with this?"

Baekhyun pulled the duvet down, showing only his eyes to Chanyeol. "I wrote something at the back." He said before he grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it.

 

**_Hey Chanyeol,_ **

**_I love your height and I love your ears and I love your bow legs and I love your hairstyle. Thank me for guiding you and bringing you to trusted stylists only. You don't look like a volcano anymore. You look like a fucking snack all the time. I think I'm in love with your forehead I want to kiss it but I can't reach it._ **

**_Ps. I'll wash the dishes from now on._ **  
**_Pps. But you have to reward me with a lot of kisses and cuddles after. And also you have to massage my hands and arms because the chore is so tiresome._ **

**_Ppps. I love you. Forgive me. Take my ass back._ **  
**_Pppps. I'll buy the lube._ **

 

Baekhyun waited patiently for Chanyeol's loud laughter to engulf the whole room but it never came. He got impatient so he peeked again. Chanyeol had a beautiful smile on his face as he stared at the note.

_What do you mean beautiful? He looked dumb._

Baekhyun hid his face again but Chanyeol pulled the pillow away and attacked his neck.

"Oh my god, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun caught the taller's face with his hand, he pushed the face away but Chanyeol licked his palm. "Oh, fuck. Gross." The taller dived his face back to Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun let Chanyeol abuse his neck to his heart's content. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from squealing too loud. Chanyeol began kissing his ear.

"I love you."

He rolled his eyes before he responded. "I love you, too. Giant baby." He teased but Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? I'm the baby? It wasn't me who cried just a few hours ago."

He groaned and pushed Chanyeol away so he could breathe. "You know I could've crushed her whole being with my very rude tongue but I was at fault." He positioned himself above Chanyeol's body, rubbing his nose against the very fresh smelling neck and placing both of Chanyeol's hands on his ass. "Take my ass back, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol spanked his ass a couple of times, squeezing and kneading it right after. Baekhyun was already turned on but he remembered what the taller had told him the night before. "Actually, get your hands off my ass, Chanyeol."

The taller whined when he wiggled out of his hold. "Whyyy?"

Baekhyun glared at him. "You said my body ain't special. I was very hurt. You hurt me." He said, clutching his chest for dramatic effect.

Chanyeol was having none of it. He pulled him closer, grabbing his leg and placing it around his waist. He kneaded the back of his thigh. "I didn't mean it." He slipped his hand under Baekhyun's shorts. "And to make up for it, I'm gonna.." He paused, squeezing Baekhyun's ass, hard.

Baekhyun yelped but enjoyed the sting. "You're gonna what?" He asked. Chanyeol pulled his ear and whispered something so filthy with his deep voice and Baekhyun's face broke into a smile. "Really?" He asked again, his tone was very hopeful and horny and excited.

"Yes."

"I'm gonna take a shower first."

"Okay."

Baekhyun jumped out of the bed, grabbed his towel and went straight to the bathroom. He heard Chanyeol yelled something the same time he turned the shower knob. "WHAT?" He asked, turning the shower off.

"I SAID YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME AGAIN."

He snorted. "YES! NEVER AGAIN! PROMISE!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME! BUT YOU ALWAYS BREAK UP WITH ME. OVER PETTY THINGS. IF YOU BREAK UP WITH ME AGAI-"

Baekhyun stormed out of the bathroom and kissed Chanyeol. He kissed Chanyeol angrily. "You should stop worrying because I'll always come crawling back to you. I love you. I can't live without you. Now, let me just take a shower and clean my body so we could proceed with the, you know, the deed." He didn't wait for Chanyeol's response. He entered the bathroom without closing the door as a silent invitation. Chanyeol was always impatient. Baekhyun would bet his balls, Chanyeol would join him.

 

After five minutes, Chanyeol did.

 

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i wrote a sequel to this. Its called SOCKS. Its like so lame but.


End file.
